


A Beautiful Coating Will Be Overlooked But The Inside Can Easily Be Rotten

by TheNightWatcher



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Edited from it's old form I posted on tumblr, I always found the two interesting, Informant and Russell-centric, Informant is best character next to Russell sorry, No one talks, Other, Really short though, Yumi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: You should be more careful of what reflects your friend's house structure. The inside might hold a key to the owner's very soul.





	A Beautiful Coating Will Be Overlooked But The Inside Can Easily Be Rotten

As the sun falls and the darkness comes out, many waver their way back into their rightful towns. Darkness, Night and other members of the yang make their rounds throughout the darkened dream world at this time. This meant only the daring came out at night. Soon, it was to the point where three residents of Nameless town were still awake; one being a town sheriff who patrolled the area for monsters. As for the other two…

The Informant seemed to prefer the indoors, while Russell would rather the outside. 

The two are one in the same, yet differ in this case. Simply because the Informant did not have to take the experiment, his house was a safe haven. The shining blue building, color of the afternoon sky reflected off the worse in the night. Inside were the books of knowledge in strategies and information. It provided a sense of protection; it's atmosphere shielding the owner and his belongings from the outside corruption. He did not dare leave unless emergencies or important events struck. This special dream walker only needed his information and nothing else. The color of his house directed endless intelligence, stretching as far as the dream upper atmosphere could go. Perhaps Informant was endless when it came to his smarts?

Russell however, had a plain white house, pure as snow. It gave off an innocent look in the moonlight. The plainness of it all indicated an average mob, a drop in the massive sea. The small house did not describe it's importance with a lack of form. Few would believe it was made on a spur of the moment. No one would notice the natural colored building because of it's simpleness. Some could believe it was devoid of all emotion, akin to the owner. Yet inside, were all the red and muck of corruption. It stained the floor and bed. Papers were scattered around, child drawings scribbled onto each. Behind them were written notes in great detail from a primary source. These entries were evidence to murders and motives. In the end; the 'pure' building masked the culprit with it's innocent hue. Underneath the coating belonged to a murderer, and the bleached building constantly reminded Russell of that.

For this; the dreamer stayed outside, not wanting to face his sins during this fateful night. Russell would leave it for another day.

As for the Informant, he would quietly shake his head at the other boy’s foolishness and continue to read a book of memories.


End file.
